Leorai One-shots
by HayleySB
Summary: I hope you guys like! :3 Not really sure what this is, but I enjoyed writing it Would love to see some reviews! :D Should I make more Leorai stories?
1. A Moment of Weakness and a Gentle Heart

Summer was waning. Autumn had begun to take over. The leaves on the trees of New York City were beginning to change different colors. They took on all sort of colors, the majority hues of red. Everyone enjoyed their glory while it lasted, watching as the leaves fell to the ground. It was a rather sad process, really. The leaves became beautiful and vibrant, then they fell to the ground to rot.

The air was getting a bit crisper, even though winter was still a little under a full season away. The change between the blazing heat of summer and the cool, comfortable feeling of fall was significant. Everybody was relieved that the worst of the heat was over, but dreading the winter that was to come. Many were saying that it would be a bad one, with lots of snowfall and ice. Black ice even, which made the streets and sidewalks slick and dangerous to traverse on. But, the people of New York City dealt with it just as they had all of the winters before it.

The only ones who didn't seem very pleased with the change were the turtles. Of course, nobody knew or care, for nobody even knew about them in the first place. So their complaints were confined to the lair, where everyone grew a bit edgy. They all despised winter, for they were cold-blooded and needed warmth to thrive. In the winter time they always grew sluggish, their game thrown off, and they sometimes slipped up... More than usual.

Everyone was tense. Things had not been getting any better with the Shredder or the Kraang. The footbots were endless, everywhere they turned they were faced by them, except for down in their homey sewers of course. Shredder's minions were not letting up with their attacks. Karai was not letting them ease up. She wouldn't give the turtles any room... even though she wanted to. Three turtles she could care less about, but one... Her feelings were jumbled up and out of control. She'd thought of every way possible to get herself out of this predicament... To possibly stop this fighting. But, that would mean she'd have to betray the Shredder... her father. The Shredder would not handle her betrayal lightly, if he were to find her after she ran away. But, perhaps she could find somewhere to go... But, she knew this wasn't the way to go. She had to continue fighting. She loved to fight, she did, but against him... She didn't want to anymore. But NO, she must. Father demanded it. Everything would get too complicated and painful if she went against his will, even if it was what she truly wished to do.

It was early when she went out to scout. She'd wanted to get up before her father did, so that she could enjoy a few moments of peace by herself before she had to go out with the rest of the Foot to search for the turtles again, as they did everyday now. In order to do that she had to get up in the wee hours of the morning. She'd been doing this often now and was quickly getting tired, not getting all the rest that she needed.

She moved along the rooftops now, not wanting to walk on the sidewalk among the clueless, pathetic people who knew nothing of the war that had waged in their city. Everything was at risk, nothing was stable, everything was fragile and teetering on the edge of destruction. It wouldn't be long before the city became aware of how seriously threatened New York City was... But, for now, Karai let them live the innocent lives of the clueless.

The morning air was cold. The mornings were always chilly in autumn. But, Karai didn't mind it. She almost liked the cool, crisp feeling. It helped her to think clearly, and her shudders helped her to know that she was still alive...that she was still a human. It was good to know that she hadn't turned completely into a monstrous villain, wanting only to destroy her enemies. If anything... she was a confused, lonely creature, with a twisted heart and conflicted emotions.

With a soft sigh she sat upon the edge of the building, legs dangling down the sides. Her posture slumped, head lowered as she stared down at the street below, consciousness slipping to thoughts until she was barely aware of where she was and what she was doing. Many thoughts plagued her mind, dark and deadly like a disease, vicious and sharp like a blade. Why did things have to be this way? Why could she not just work up the bravery to run away? She wanted to so badly. Why were her feelings so conflicted about the blue-clad turtle, Leonardo? Why did he strike her nerves so much, why did she _like_ him!? What was it about him? Was it the way he treated her like a person, instead of some violent, evil wench? Or could it be the way he wouldn't fight his hardest upon facing her? She'd seen him fight before and he was...scary at the least, though she'd never admit this. His red-clad brother's anger was easily displayed and furious. Rage was his fuel. Leo's anger was silent and submissive, though it was still there, boiling beneath his skin. Whenever facing her he held back... It was both irritating and endearing. All these emotions all these thoughts they just... they just broke her down.

It was by chance that he found her here, sitting at the edge of the building, her arms crossed against her chest as if she was trying to comfort herself. The chances of him stumbling across her here were slim. At first she didn't notice the blue-clad turtle who hung back warily, three-fingered hand lingering on the hilt of one of his katanas, as if he were either contemplating attack or just being cautious.

She did not know he was there, her game so off, until he spoke. "Karai?" the tone of his voice was not harsh or angry, but instead soft and questioning. What was she doing here? Why was she looking so... lost? Why had she not noticed him? She was the leader of the Foot clan, how could her trained senses not give his position away.

Upon hearing his voice the armor-clad girl stiffened, her posture becoming rigid. No, not now... Why did he have to come now, of all times? Why did he have to come at her moment of weakness? Why him of all of the turtles? And why did he sound so gentle, shouldn't he be taking advantage of her situation? He should thrust a katana through her heart, it was broken anyways, or push her off the edge to let her fall and splatter on the concrete. But he did neither of these things. He just stood there.

"Go away." she growled at him, trying to gather as much venom into her voice as possible. She could almost feel his eyes on her back, boring a hole into her, as if he were peering right into her soul and judging it for what it was. Good or evil? Worth saving? Worth... caring about?

He let out a soft huffing noise at her, though she didn't hear his footsteps as he walked away.. though that didn't say much. He was a ninja, as she was, he could be silent if he wanted. But, she could still feel his presence. He hadn't gone away like she'd wanted him to. He just stood there. She could only imagine the expression on her face.

She blinked slightly down at the ground and to her surprise, she felt tears in her eyes. Tears? She hadn't cried since she was little, why was she crying now? Karai blinked her golden eyes furiously, trying desperately to blink the tears away, so they only piled on top of each other, never going away.

She heard him take an uneasy step forward. Her boundaries seemed to break and she turned her body to the side, looking up at him. She automatically saw the surprise on Leo's face as he registered her tears, and the uneasiness that followed. The Shredder's daughter was crying? This he had not expected. "Karai?" he repeated, still softly, though he sounded nervous now. She noted that his hand still loosely rested upon the hilt of one katana. Normally that would have made her smirk at his caution, but not now. She wasn't herself right now.

He looked confused and also... concerned. He was concerned about her? Why would he worry about her? She was the one who'd tried to kill his family countless times. She was his enemy's daughter. She was the leader of the Foot Clan! Why did he care about her!? How could someone be so gentle and have such a kind heart?

Her bottom lip quivered despite herself as she tried to choke back the mixed feelings that overwhelmed her. She let out a muffled, stifled sob and his expression relaxed almost immediately. Without even thinking, Leo's hand slipped off of his katana and he crouched down to her level, looking at her in an upset, uneasy way. He'd had to deal with tears before. But those tears had only been with his younger brothers, when they were little. He had been used to comforting them and wiping away their tears then... But that'd been years ago, and this was different. He had no skills with girls... especially crying girls.. He was unsure what to do, how to act... She was like a ticking time bomb, she could explode in his face at any second. But, he couldn't just let her suffer.

"Karai..." he said, his voice much softer than it had been before. She didn't move, head bowed as her frame was racked with soundless sobs. She just wanted him to go away, she didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want him to see her weakness... She just decided to pretend that he wasn't there, but what he did next made that impossible.

He reached out for her, large thumb brushing over her cheek, wiping away the tears that trickled down her face. There was no point in it, the river just kept flowing. When she didn't lunge at him or chew him out he took that as a sign that she wasn't going to attack. So, still a bit cautiously, he sat down and scooted over next to her. She looked away from him, ashamed of her emotional state.

Without a word he reached out to, arms wrapping about her and pulling her onto his lap in a tight hug. As shocked as she was, she stopped breathing for a moment, sobs ceasing. She would not have expected him to do this. He'd embraced the girl who's father would never do the same, even though they were at war with one another.

The last of her resolve melted and she went limp against him, head resting upon his shoulder. The force of her sorrow was completely unleashed and she found herself sobbing into his shoulder, arms wrapped about him tightly, as if she never wanted to let go. He didn't move, though she could sense the unease roiling off of him. She let out a choked laugh between her sobs and forced out a sentence. "You... are... adorable." She felt him let out a small chuckle, but he did not reply. Her sobs had faded away, though her body still shook from the force of them, and wet tears still slid down her face. She didn't let Leo go. She wished that she could just stay in his embrace forever. He didn't move, remaining completely still, arms still tight about her.

She didn't know how long they stayed this way or how long it'd been since she'd stopped crying. All she noticed was that the sun had begun to rise. She knew what this meant. Her father and Leo's brothers would be waking up soon, so they needed to depart. But, she couldn't bring herself to say it first.

She'd almost fallen asleep against his shoulder, eyes closed. She focused only on the rise and fall of his chest beneath her as he breathed, calm and reassuring. She didn't want to go... She wanted this to last. But, Leo broke it, as she knew he would. He stirred lightly for the first time since they'd taken up this embrace, his arms going slack around her. She knew then that the moment was over. "Karai." he said calmly and the way he said her name sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't say anything. He continued. "The sun is rising, we have to go. Our family will be awake soon. We can't afford to be caught like this." She could almost sense a small smile in his voice. "I would never hear the end of it from my brothers and something tells me your father wouldn't be too pleased."

Letting out a heart-felt sigh, she leaned back away from him, looking at him face-to-face for the first time in a while. Their eyes locked. Those stormy blue-grey eyes of his still seemed as if they could pierce through her and look upon her soul. She'd thought that of them since she'd ever met him. "Thank you." she mumbled quietly, looking away and breaking the eye contact. "You're welcome." he says, ever the gentleman.

She moves away from him, standing a bit shakily, and went to collect her blade, which she'd set on the ground when she'd got here. Leo also got to his feet, stretching stiff muscles. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her collect her blade, but he didn't feel threatened... not after that spill.

All redness of her face and eyes had disappeared, she looked as she always did, completely reserved and predatory. She pretended as if nothing had just happened. She walked over to him, stopping beside him and tapping him on the shoulder with her blade.

"If you tell anybody about this, Leonardo, I believe I may have to kill you."


	2. Dazed and Confused

The cold was making it hard to sleep-although it was only autumn and nowhere close to winter yet, when it'd be at it's coldest. There was that familiar nip in the air. Winter was coming, although it was still in the distance. It was only fall now, but the temperature change was still very obvious.

The lair was a little colder than on the surface. It was darker and deeper, with sewer water zig-zagging through tunnels like a maze. However, it wasn't quite cold enough that everyone couldn't sleep in their room. In the winter that was a different story. They usually gathered around in the living room, curling up in front of the TV to attempt to keep warm. Sometimes Splinter even joined them, though the cold didn't affect them quite as badly as it did his sons.

Leo was curled up on his bed, under his covers, shuddering slightly. His mask was hung up, out of the way. He'd gotten in the habit of taking off at night, it was more comfortable that way. The fabric tended to itch and bother him if he wore it too often, so taking it off at night was his way of keeping it from doing that.

Letting out a soft groan, he rolled over onto his carapace, staring up at the ceiling of his room, stormy blue-grey eyes dark and gloomy with frustration. He hated this cold... But that wasn't really what was on his mind. He had been thinking way too much on some matters and it really was only causing him more anxiety.

He went through every possible tactic of battle with the Shredder in his head, over and over and over. But, each time he thought he might have a lead, a good idea as to how to face the armored menace- something else entered his mind and a new loop of anxiety and pondering began.

"Something else" was the Shredder's daughter, the leader of the Foot Clan, Karai. Pondering battle tactics was much easier than pondering about her. Plans and tactics came rather easy to him. He was used to them, he'd been the tactical on of the team for years. But, she was a different subject. Girls? Girls he couldn't figure out. April often confused him, but she was like family.. like a sister, except to Donnie of course. But, Karai was a different ball game. She confused him more than anything else, muddling up his thoughts and his rationality. He was often brash when it came to her, uncharacteristically. Leo had never been the brash one who charged into battle or acted upon his emotions immediately- That was Raph. But, when it came to her his mind shut down and he acted upon emotions. Not a good thing.

Letting out another soft groan, he sat up in his bed, shaking his head at himself. He needed to get out and clear his head. Maybe then he'd be able to come back and get some rest. If he didn't he'd be beat tomorrow and going through training and the regular top-side missions would be rough. But, he'd get through it anyways.

Pivoting about, he sat his feet on the floor then got up, walking silently towards the door, snatching his mask and katanas on the way. As he stepped out, slipping on his blue mask, he glanced around. Good, nobody was awake, or atleast not up and walking around.

He moved quietly across the lair floor, making sure to be quiet. The smallest sound could wake one of his brothers or worse, Master Splinter, up. Splinter would not be happy to find his son sneaking out. The boys must tell Splinter before they go to the surface, in case something were to happen. But, telling Splinter was unnecessary. He was just going out for a couple of minutes... Besides... Splinter would tell him he couldn't go anyways and Leo hated to be told no.

He slipped out undetected. Nobody even knew that he was gone.

As soon as he was far enough away from the lair to not be heard he sped up into a swift run. The movement of his muscles felt good, the chill that had seeped into his limbs was disappearing. He quickly grew less and less cold as he ran, feet hitting the ground with soft thumps. He was alone, he didn't care to be quiet.

After a few minutes he slowed, then slid a manhole cover aside, peering out to make sure that the coast was clear. It was and he lifted himself out of the manhole with a low grunt, quickly picking himself up to his feet and then bolting for cover in one of the dark allies, where he'd blend in perfectly with the shadows.

What he doesn't see was the shadow separating from the others... Moving towards him. Not until hands reached out of the dark, clasping about his mouth and dragging him backwards did he realize that he wasn't alone. He let out a muffled cry of alarm, immediately starting to thrash, reaching for one of his katanas, but only succeeding to smack at the person who held him captive.

A laugh broke the struggle and he froze, surprise flashing across his features. Damn her.

Karai let out another peal of laughter, letting him go and stepping back as he lashed out at her, as she knew he would, even though it was pretty obvious that he had no intent of actually hitting her, due to the length by which he missed her. He was angry and she found it funny. She'd really scared and shaken him, she could tell. He was glaring daggers at her now, those stormy blue-grey eyes full of anger and humiliation.

With a soft huff of irritation the blue-clad turtle looked away from her, arms crossed tightly across his plastron with irritation. How in the world had she found him here, and what kind of greeting was that!? He'd thought he was goner for a moment there. He'd thought... he'd hoped that after that moment they'd shared not long ago upon the rooftop that she would be a little easier to cooperate with, but he was wrong. All of the affection and emotion she'd shown then was gone now. She was back to normal and he knew that she'd never mention her break-down to him again.

"Why so angry Leonardo?" she chided, only receiving a glare in response. "Oh, come on." she let out a soft snort as she stepped towards him again. "You know that was funny." she whisked about her blade in slightly threatening, slightly teasing way. When he didn't respond once again mischief flashed in her gaze. Mischief with Karai was never a good thing.

She strode towards him. He didn't turn his head to look at her, but his blue-grey eyes shifted towards her with suspicion. "Oh, come on." she repeated herself, not standing before him. "You can't stay mad at me for very long, Leo." she purred, poking him in the plastron tentatively. When he still said nothing she smirked, trailing her finger along the ridges in his shell, eyebrows raised. His face was rapidly turning read and his glare wasn't quite as sharp now, more confused.

"What are you doing?" he said frankly, unsure about the sudden close contact and her behavior. There was still that edge in his voice. Karai let out a small little giggle, leaning closer to him. His eyes narrowed at her, the blush becoming much more furious than it already was as he pulled his head away from her as she grew near. She let out a soft laugh, leaning in even closer until she was leaning into him. He continued leaning away from her uneasily,but he didn't step away, emotions and instincts conflicting.

She took advantage of his confusion, lifting her head, her lips brushing against his softly. She felt him go rigid almost immediately, those stormy eyes of his flying wide with shock and surprise. But, she quickly became surprised. He leaned into her kiss as soon as he got over his shock. Now she was the one thrown of guard her whole purpose in this was just to alarm him, but it seemed to have had the reverse effect.

Her own emotions became conflicted and twisted. Why? She didn't break away, but she almost wanted to. Emotions and instincts waged a war inside her, one that she couldn't possible win, not with him here. He didn't seem to pick up on the fact that she'd only been messing with him- if he had he obviously didn't care.

He reached a hand out to her, three-fingered hand resting upon her shoulder. She almost flinched at the contact, but she couldn't find herself able to break away. Anyone else yes. Well, anyone else and she'd be kicking the crap out of them. But this was Leo. He'd been there when she needed him, he'd comforted her when she cried. But, he was her enemy... Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't the war just end.. Why couldn't they just have a chance? But, what was she talking about? It wasn't going to end. Blood would be spilled, people would die... and there was nothing she could do about it.

She broke the kiss now, one arm pushing out against him, pushing him away harshly with enough force to make him stumble backwards. She immediately regretted it as hurt flared in his gaze and he looked at her with complete confusion. But, she almost couldn't stop the tumble of words that spilled out. "You're so lame it's adorable." she said, voice coated with venom. She had looked away now, now wanting to see the pain that was sure to be in his gaze.

"But, I..." he trailed off, voice tainted with pain and confusion. She just let out a huff. "I was just messing with you." she said frankly. "But, you obviously took it way too seriously." she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and immediately regretted it. He was staring at her, utter turmoil in his expression. The emotions in his gaze were so strong they caught her off guard. Did he care that much about her? How could he? All she would do was hurt him, she was doing it now

"Bye, Leo." she said, then turned, bolting off into the darkness, leaving Leo behind, more confused and hurt now than he ever had been before.


	3. Fragile

The cold didn't bother him tonight. He felt his body shuddering with chills and his bare feet burning as they hit the cold concrete of the rooftops. He didn't care about the cold. He was too busy running, running from everything.. Running from his brothers, his Sensei, his responsibility...his feelings.. Run, run, run, that's all he could do. That was all he wanted to do. Run and never look back...Never. He didn't care for the cold, nor did he care about the blood that trickled from deep gashes.

The blue-clad turtle bunched his muscles and then released the tension like a spring, bounding across the gap between the two buildings. The streets were dark beneath him, except for the faint glow that emitted from the streetlights. Were he to lose his footing and slip off of the edge of the rooftop it'd be like plummeting to a dark abyss...

Leonardo's breaths came in a deep huffs and gasps, almost hysterically. He felt like he was breaking down, the walls around his heart and mind shattering like the glass of a window, letting the numbing cold of the night seep in. He was losing his grip and he knew it. He struggled desperately, trying to hold onto his fragile sanity. But it was slipping away. He grasped desperately for it, but his fingers slipped right through it and it disappeared into the darkness.

Leo's head snapped around as he became acutely aware of another presence. It lurked in the shadows, staying quite clear of him. He already knew who it was, she didn't have to show herself or even speak. She'd been following him, he was certain, but only now had she gotten close enough for him to truly sense her as he struggled through his utter turmoil.

He skidded to a stop suddenly, sending some dust and dirt spraying into the air. His eyes flashed angrily as he turned into her direction, his stormy blue-grey eyes narrowing. Now was not the time for him to be trifled with. She needed to turn around and leave him here. Let him struggle. She didn't need to be here, she needed to leave! She didn't need to be here...she didn't need to see him like this.

When she stepped out of the shadows, arms crossed over her armored chest and looking at him with some curiosity, wariness, and... concern? With that look of concern upon her face he completely lost his resolve, slipping into the dark recesses of his mind.

He started laughing, low and quiet at first then growing in volume until he was laughing almost hysterically. He wished he could see the look on her face, but his eyes were watering with the force of his laughter- literally laughing until he cried. He doubled over, large three-fingered hands resting upon his knee-pads.

Slowly the hysterically laughter faded away into nothingness and he fell silent, still doubled over. After a moment he straightened up and gazed directly into Karai's golden eyes. He saw alarm flare in her eyes. As she peered into his eyes she saw so much jumbled up emotions. Pain, guilt, anger, sorrow, anxiety, confusion... The list could go on.

"Just a little higher." the blue-clad turtle said, his voice near a whisper. "Just a little higher and he would've cut his head off." The fight before flooded into his mind again.

He'd been so impatient to get going on the night patrol, despite what Donnie and Mikey were saying. Mikey just had a feeling... a gut feeling that something simply wasn't right about tonight's patrol. He didn't want to go and protested adamantly. Donnie also had protested, but not because of a gut feeling... just because he was afraid that the Foot bot activity would be high tonight. He'd been tracking their movements and had noticed their patterns. It seemed that more and more bots were joining patrols and the most seemed to show up during the weekends- especially Sundays. Why this was happening he didn't know, but he definitely didn't want to risk getting overwhelmed.

But, Leo didn't listen. He was determined to go out on his patrol, to stretch his legs and feel the cool night air.. Raph also wanted to go, but solely for the purpose of 'bashing some heads'. Leo had then made the decision to go topside with Raph secretively, not telling Donnie or Mikey. They would just try to stop them and it would only lead to an inevitable fight.

Everything had gone well at first, the two brothers had run silently upon the rooftops, having nary a care in the world. They were enjoying their time on the surface, no matter how chilly it was up here. This was their outlet, their way to let out all their stress and unhappiness. This was their home away from home, their second life. Here they were happiest...

Sadly, that happiness was shattered when the Footbot patrol caught on to them and chased them down. Never before had the two brothers seen so many in a patrol... Donnie had been right... They shouldn't have come. They needed to retreat, Leo knew this, but Raph wouldn't listen. That 'red haze' had enveloped the sais-wielding turtle and he was fighting with all of his might. Leo desperately pleaded with him, trying to get him to stop, yelling and demanding retreat. But, none of it worked. Raph battled on. Leo couldn't leave his brother behind so he too was sucked into the head of battle.

It wasn't long before he heard that horrid cry of pain. His own pain and wounds were long forgotten as he whirled in his red-clad brother's direction in time to see a foot-bots sword slash across Raph's collar bones, just below his neck. If Raph hadn't stepped back... He would've been beheaded.

Leonardo's resolve melted and fear struck his heart. He'd seen his brothers wounded in battle before but this.. this was different. This was ihis/i fault. All his fault... He should have just listened to Donnie's logic and respected Mikey's gut feeling... This was all his fault... His mind somersaulted over itself and he found himself breaking down, guilt over-weighing him. He'd failed as the leader, he'd failed as the ibig brother/i

But, he hadn't had time to dwell on this... He'd had to take Raph home. It'd been a harrowing escape, but he and Raph had made it out alive, both wounded, one worse than the other.

Donnie was furious beyond belief, as was Splinter when he was told of Leonardo's rebellion. He'd commenced in giving the blue-clad turtle a harsh lecture. as Donnie worked on Raph, Little did he realize he was only making things worse, making the walls in Leo's mind break down more and more. He felt as if he was losing his sanity.

Now here he was, shaking like a leaf, voice cracked and eyes wet. Karai still stood before him, though her expression was beyond confused. "What do you mean, Leo?" she asked quietly, moving closer to him. Who's head would've been cut off? It was obvious that something was wrong here.

When Leo shook his head violently, tail masks whipping about his face and shoulders she decided to stop prying. She'd intended to bother him tonight, toy around with his feelings to see what responses she could get, as she had many, many times before. But all mischievousness had been lost, replaced by the urge to soothe and comfort the distraught mutant.

She stopped in front of him, placing one hand on his shoulder. "Leo?" she asked gently, surprise taking over her features no as she saw a tear streak across his face. She stepped forwards again, leaning in and pressing her lips against his face, kissing his tears away, His large three-fingered hands lifted, clutching hers desperately and intently, as if he was afraid that she was going to leave him.

She continued kissing his face softly, although the tears were gone and he let her, eyes close, face scrunched up in both physical and mental pain. She gently looped an arm around him, going to sit down,guiding him carefully beside her.

Only now, as the two huddled together did she notice how cold he was. Oh, that's right, he was cold-blooded... He shouldn't be out here in the cold like this. But, there was no warm, safe place she could take him to, but to try and guide him back home. But, she didn't think that he'd let her. He was so fragile, so upset that she was almost afraid to move him.

He clung to her hands as if they were his life force. She let him, even though his grip was starting to make them ache. They sat there, shoulder-to-shoulder, not moving. She didn't move and neither did he.

It was so similar to the predicament that she'd had earlier in the fall.. Leo had caught her in a moment of weakness and had comforted her, holding her until the hurt was gone. Now she was doing the same for him.

At some point she dozed off against him, then fell into an even deeper sleep. But, when she awoke some time in the wee morning hours... She found herself curled upon the ground... and he was gone.

How could a love so fragile keep clinging on, holding on for dear life? How could a sanity so fragile, so close to breaking and shattering, stay together?

Life is fragile, hearts are fragile, minds are fragile.. But it's the way of the universe. The only thing you can do is hang tight and try your best to enjoy tthe ride.


End file.
